


INTO THE CORNFIELD

by scuseme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Forced, Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Help, Horror, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Scary, Smut, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: It was turning from September to October and it was time to get your spooky pants on, along with some friends you had just met a few months prior.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. she's

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying make this for so long, and now that it's that time of the year I'll be attempting to finish it.

INTO THE CORNFIELD{1}

It was the time of year, when leaves turned into flames and the flowers wilt to an orange sun. The corns stalks were like towers all huddled together, along with a dead look. People place out decorations for Halloween, and pumpkins are everywhere.

The smell of hay was everywhere in the small town called 'Everlasting Springs'. Well the name didn't really stop the fall from coming but that's alright.

A man holds a baby in his muscular forearms, the baby gripping the man's reddish brownish beard.

A smile came from a young lady who happened to look at the man and baby, her hair was messy and her clothes were dirty but that's besides the point, this is {y/n} {l/n} and this is how her story begins.

[][][]

It was a Tuesday morning, and {y/n} was on her way to do a couple of chores such as going by a gardening store, and after that, going to a sewing shop.

She pulls on the iron handle of the glass door and pulls it open, and steps inside.  
The smell of cow manure and fertilizer is what wakes her nostrils.

Her nose burns but decides to ignore it and takes a cart. Walking towards isle six, (where the cow manure is) {y/n} opens her mouth and slams her face into the nook of her elbow and lets out a loud sneeze. 

Her cheeks grow a light shade of pink from embarrassment; or maybe allergies. Sniffing she wipes her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her olive green button up shirt, and continues finding the brand she needs.

After finding the brand 'Happy Cows', she bends over and lifts the heavy bag up using her back and arms. Dropping it into the cart and making her way to the packet of seeds. "Corn, Pumpkin, Squash, Eggplant, Tomatoes, hmm... Pumpkin and Corn will do me just good." {y/n} mumbled to herself while grabbing the two packets and making her way to the check out.

Lifting up the 'Happy Cows' bag she gives it to the handsome man at the check out. He smiles.  
"How are you mam', it's a nice morning isn't it?"  
{y/n} nods saying 'yes', as she also places the packets of seeds onto the bag. The check out employees were making small talk until it was time to leave.

Setting the heavy bag into the cart she makes her way outside and to her rusted old red truck, and once again picks up the bag and places it into the back of the old truck and grabs the seeds and places them into the glove box.  
Wiping the sweat off her forehead she turns on the car feeling it shake, and she drives off to the next store.

\---

After the gardening and sewing store  
{y/n} finally goes home and finishes her chores. Place the cow manure into the barn, plant the corn and pumpkin, and help spiff up the scarecrow at Shell's house.

Sitting onto her bed, she undresses out of the dirty clothing and picks out a worn out orange short sleeved shirt and a pair of brown overalls that have a few holes on the knees, a pair of grey socks that reach past your ankles and old sneakers that smelled of cow manure. 

A groan leaves your throat, as you tie your shoe laces and stand up. Grabbing your truck's keys and along with a satchel full of sewing needles and cotton along with various colours of string.

Going outside you lock the door shut and carry it into your truck that has hay stacks in the back of it. Unlocking the door to the old thing you throw your bag into the passenger side and climb in.

"Today is such a long day, dang! I forgot to plant my Pumpkins and Corn!" Looking back at the old farmhouse. "Should I do it real quick?" You ponder for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Nah, I'll do it in the morning. I just really need to get to Shelly's house right now."

Turning on the car, you feel the loud rumble it gives off. Backing out of the drive way you make sure to not kill any small creatures, when you don't feel any speed bumps you put the gear shift forward and drive your way to your good friend Shelly's house. 

Shelly Reed Mcfly, is her name and she will spell it out for anybody who didn't knew, her Ginger hair is the colour of pumpkins and spice. She's nice, and hey You met her last week, you bumped into her in the parking lot. Like literally in a car you didn't see her behind you and accidently bumped into her bumper. Thankfully she didn't make you pay for it.

Driving down the long road you noticed the sun coming down slowly, looking at the clock on the radio it read five o'seven p.m. your brows raise. "Huh..Fall is so awesome, I get to sleep early!" A smile spreads across your face making it wrinkle, lovely wrinkles you're. a fairly young adult.

Looking to the side, all you see is corn. They were tall as towers, and looking pretty healthy. You see two orange lights that look far, maybe it's a farm or house. Those lights look intriguing, like a beautiful sun or a juicy orange just ready to be eaten. Looking back onto the dirt road you just jam out to a nice song.

After a while you make it to Shelly's house, pulling up her driveway you noticed there are more cars in her driveway. Maybe friends? Family? You put the gear into parked and turn off your car.

Grabbing the satchel you sling it over your shoulder and make your way to the door, stepping on the rotting wood steps in front of the door, with one hand you knock loudly and firm onto the door.

Waiting you look at your surroundings, corn, old truck and car parts and a corpse of an old shed. Mushrooms have grown on the molded wood on the stairs. Looking back into the cornfield you spot the two glowing orange lights. Maybe another house is nearby?

The door opens revealing a ginger by the name of. "Shelly, how are you?" You smile holding onto the bag. "Oh! I have the  
supplies." Pointing to the bag.A smirk spreads across her face.

"Ah thank you {Y/n}, by the way I'm good how are you?" Shelly opens the door wide and tugs you in while you respond with a 'I'm wonderful'.

Shelly drags you into her living room, it's old and sheek. You spot people sitting on the couch and chatting, when you enter the living room they stop and turn to you. Nervous, you raise your hand and wave.

"Ok gang! This is {Y/n}." Shelly introduced you to the few people.

You talked with the people by the names of Jane, Mark, Danny, Khloé, and Kurt. 'They seem really nice' you thought to yourself, excusing yourself you asked Shelly where the bathroom is, "Just go upstairs and take a right." And with that you set your bag down and make your way upstairs, steps creaking with every step you make. Suddenly you yelp as your foot goes through a step, your ankle getting scratched up.

"Are you ok up there?" You hear from down stairs. "I- I'm okay. Just the floor fell underneath me!" Sliding your foot up you continue your way up to the second floor. 'Hopefully I won't fall next time.' You say to yourself, making up the stairs you turn to your right and open the bathroom door with a horrible screech. ''It must be me but this house seems really unstable.." Breathing you close the door behind you and turn on the light, it flickers rapid enough to send someone into an epileptic seizure. You turn it off and used the moons light that happens to shine through the small window.

Looking at yourself in the mirror you nervously smile at yourself, you go to the toilet and do what people usually do.

Pulling your overalls up you clip them back to their spots. You flush the toilet and go back to the sink washing your hands while looking straight into your reflection.

\---

Walking back downstairs you hear Shelly talking. You don't understand it, it sounds like she's talking but in reverse. Huh, that's strange maybe it's a prank?

Shivering 'Ok, maybe it's a joke? Prank? Please be.' Going back onto the stairs you made it clear your coming down, kinda like stomping on each step.

When you get down you enter the living room seeing everybody is talking, normally. Maybe you heard wrong.

"Hey, there you are! Ready to have fun!" Grabbing both of your hands with her calloused hands. She leads you to what seems like a garage, you looking at the table that seems to have a lamp over it, it swings side to side and is surrounded by tiny moths. The table held a scarecrow, a really disturbing one. It's texture looked like it was real skin, hay sticked through it's stiches and even out of it's head resembling hair. It's hair is charred like it was once on fire, this thing had orange like eyes that protruded from it's mask? It's smile was what made everything more like a horror story come true.

"Well then!" You jump at her voice. "Let's get started on hayseed!" And with that Khloé closes the door and hands you the bag. You replied with a 'thanks' and placed it on the table.

[][][]

You grab 'his' arm and sew into it's cold soft skin like surface. 'His' arm feels soft and moist, and his clothes looked old and tattered. After sewing his arm you grab his left foot, it has a gash in the middle of it, you start sewing on his gash.

Shelly and her group chatted behind you, sometimes they'd whisper at some points. You stick the needle through it's 'skin', feeling grossed out everytime you did. 

"So! Are you almost done?" Khloé grabs your shoulder making you jump. "Y-yeah, I- Ouch." Looking at your hand you noticed you accidentally pricked yourself with the sewing needle. Blood comes out slowly, a nervous laugh comes from you.  
"Yeah, I'm close to being almost finished with.. The hayseed."

Shelly apologizes and rubs your hair untangling it, feeling her get rid of knots and pulls out tiny pieces of your hair. Going back to work with the scarecrow, you pick up the sewing needle that's slightly covered with some of your blood and push it into his foot, and out.

Your blood staining his skin, you feel faint all the sudden. Shaking your head in an attempt to stay focused, you make your way to his head. Taking the mask into your hands you lift it up.

god you wish you didn't.

His face covered in stitches looking like skin has been sliced, the teeth Shelly put on him looked so real, his eyes are like pumpkins, they're orange and bright. His nose is not necessarily big but it's pointy.

Placing a hand on his cheek, you inspected the damage. Crawling under the scarecrow's skin was what you'd thought it was- maggots. Shuddering you whisper compliments about this creature to distract yourself from its horrendousness.

You sew back the opened wounds and place back his mask before going inside the house. "I'm finished with your scarecrow Shelly." 

"Oh you did? Thank you so much {Y/n}. Now that's done we can make dinner, you can sit out since you helped my poor ol' Jamison." Walking into the kitchen you sit down in a seat next to Danny, and Jane.

\---

After a really talkative dinner you decided to grab a quick shower. Shelly hands you soaps and hair gel. "Yell if ya' need anything ok?" Nodding you ascend back to the very creepy stairs.

Holding onto the railing in one and while holding onto the towel, body soap, hair products and your Pajamas. Somehow you make it upstairs with no harm. Turning the corner and opening the creaky door once more, you closed the door and got undressed.

Feeling the misty cold air onto your nude body, goosebumps spread onto your body and your nipples are perked forward.

You let out a loud groan as you run your hand onto your stomach. Going over to the tub you sit down into the cold tile, and turn the knob to the left. Luke warm water flows down from the rusted faucet and onto the tub filling it ever so slowly.

Waiting you run your hand over the warm water and start humming a tiny tune.Your voice cracked as you slid into the warm tub.

You sit in the tub for a few minutes before, grabbing the bubbles; you squeeze the bottle. Pink thick liquid pours into the tub and onto your legs, then you shake your hands causing bubbles to form on the surface the luke-warm water.

A sigh of relief bubbles from your throat as you start to wash your dirty body with a clean rag.

After getting the basics done such as cleaning hair and washing your body. Now sitting in the bathtub you let your eyelids close and rest.

The prick on your finger from the needle aches and hurts.

"Maybe, it's infected." You say to yourself as you open your eyes again and get out from the tub. Suds glide down your wet slippery naked body and onto the dirty floor. 

Holding your pricked finger in front of your face you inspected it, it was tingly and a bit red at the tip. 

Carefully, trying not to slip and break your neck you make your way to the sink's cabinet and kneel down to it's knobs and pull it open to reveal cobwebs and dust, along with them in rusty sinks pipes and mold clinging into the moist parts of the wood.

No antiseptics nor any Band-Aids. 'Maybe it will be fine, Im just worrying about being infected. I'll just ask if they have some' you tell yourself.

Getting up you wrap your body into a towel and wipe yourself dry. Then you start putting on a nice pair of briefs and a tank top. Maybe you should put a bra on? You can see your nipples perk from underneath the material. You put a white sweater over your tank-top and settled with that. Then with that you made your way to the hallway, the rotting old wood squeaks underneath your bare feet.

Strangely nothing can be heard, not even a rat. It's quiet, it's like being deaf in a way(?). It sends chills down your spine, maybe you should look around and see if someones here yeah?

Going down the yet again crappy stairs, you make it to the first floor and look around. No one was anywhere to be seen or heard.

"What is...." You trailed off, spotting a line of crimson on the carpet, the heavy smell of pennies filled with it. Hesitant, you carefully follow where the streak of hopefully not blood leads you.

Quiet, it's silent but. Deadly.

The trail finally stops in front of one of the master bedrooms, the door shut. You feel your throat dry up as your hand twitches grabbing the cold golden for the door knob.

You start thinking, maybe you should call the police- hell even get out of here when you still have the chance -no, don't think that way. You've always been a helper and not a fighter (unless needed to) it's just something your father taught you as a child.

Shaking all the bad thoughts away you turn it and push the door lightly causing the hinges to creak. As the door slowly opens you almost didn't see the corpse laying on the ground. Your eyes widen in horror as a scream erupts from your tightened throat.

Khloè, was the girl's name. Whatever is left of her. Making your way to her you crouch down to her unmoving body. Her head facing the old floor. Placing your shaking hand on her you try waking her up. Maybe it's a prank, you are SO going to have a chat with Shelly later.

Accidently you shoved Khloè a little too hard, forcing her to face the ceiling. You gasp slamming a hand around your mouth.  
The smell was vivid and harshly entering your synthesis, her face was brutally bashed in, a couple of bone fractures stuck out in odd places and some teeth were either knocked out or in.

"Oh... God Khloè..." You panted getting up, now you had a few questions trapped in your mind.

Where is everyone? What happened to Khloè? And what the hell could have done this? Who did this?!

You quickly exit where you came from, leaving the cold lifeless dead body of Khloè Chapmen on the floor. Somehow you believe it was your fault she ended up like this? I mean you should-could have heard something from upstairs, this house is basically just a rotting shell.

A sneaky tear falls from your cheek, your lips shake in fear. Standing outside the room Khloé was in you try to not hyperventilate. The black tar-goo-whatever it was it freaked you the hell out. You grab your sweater tightly causing your knuckles to turn white, you felt... Dirty? Guilty? You felt-

"{y/n}?"

Hopeless...

"Oh thank god!" Kurt whispers loudly, he grasps your shaking shoulder. 

"I....Khloè-"

"Yes she's dead, but she was weak! We need to get going." Kurt pushes you forward to the living room before you can even make a single word, only whimpers.

The both of you now in the living room, all is silent. Kurt moves to the front window, looking out of it's dusty frame.

"What... Happened to K..khloè?" God it didn't even sound like your voice, quiet, forced, scared, it was your voice.

Kurt doesn't move but speaks. "It's-- We fucked up-- NO, this was Shelly's fucking fault and it's her problem."

"Where did everyone go..?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, THEY MIGHT BE DEAD FOR ALL I CARE!" Kurt yells making you jump, his face full of blush and sweat.

Closing your mouth you look down, why was this happening? Kurt grabs the lamp light near you and in a fit of rage, slammed it on the floor making it shatter into itty bitty pieces.

You yelp covering your hands over your eyes, your eyes feel glossy and they sting with fear.  
Why was Kurt acting like this? It sounds as if he was guilty? Maybe you should stay away from him.

He turns back to the window with a 'tch' examining it like he's looking for someone. While he has his back turned to you, you decide it's best to leave. Getting up from the busted couch you slowly make your way to the kitchen.

"Look this thing is dangerous, it's-- we-- holy fuck?" Kurt says abruptly as he stares through the window. "Oh fuck! It's here! Get the hell out of the fucking way!" He shoves you and races upstairs, the only thing in your mind was clear. 

H I D E.

In panic you scurried into the kitchen and thought of where to hide. There was the cabinets- maybe the diner table that had a peach cover over it?

You crawl under the table it's cloth touches your back as you crawl under the spacious table. The faded pink cloth sways but it's an inch off the floor.

All you can hear is your rapid breathing, you try to think of something but all you can think of is how short your life was. Your family.

Suddenly a loud slam of the front door was heard followed by scraping metal. The sounds seem to only get closer, and closer. You close your eyes as you breath in fear, like you're trying to breathe in space.

A loud thud came from the doorway of the kitchen causing you to lightly whimper, tears fall down your stained cheek again. You really hope that this was a prank, better yet a dream. The foot step and clank seems to be getting louder, opening your eyes and lifting your head from your arms. You look forward, then slowly turn to your right side. A shadow.

Your eyes grow wide and fat tears fall down your chin onto the tile. You see it's feet, leather like skin and a wooden peg leg. Blood staining it's foot, you can barely make out the colour of it's skin.

You're shaking now, in fear for not only you, but for your friends. What did they do to deserve this? They were so sweet and welcoming, maybe you did this.

NO- why would it be your fault?

Staring at this thing's foot you noticed it crouched down to the table's height, a small whimper uncovers from your throat it's hand wrapped around the table's cloth. Then the sound of something falling upstairs catches the attention of the killer, It flinches, before abruptly standing up and limping it's way out of the kitchen. You sob silently in happiness, crawling out from under the table you carefully go to the bottom cabinets and crawl in there, just in case it comes back.

Huffing and puffing from the tears and anxiety but still, your scared of fucking death. But still you're worried about Kurt, maybe you should do something before he gets hurt... Or... Worse.

Whipping the tears and snotting away, you grab a canister of some kind of bleach, open the cabinet and chuck it as hard as you can to the living room floor. As if instantly the lumpy footsteps are heard making their way down the creaky floor boards. They were fast, you almost didn't have time to close the cabinet door and hide.

But then they came to a stop in the living room, and slowly went back upstairs or what it sounded like. Mentally cursing yourself of hell, you hope you helped Kurt. You place your head between your legs, closing your eyes hoping to find yourself back at your cozy home.

[][][]

A light knock at the cabinet suddenly awakens you causing your head to slam against the cabinet's roof. A groan is huffed from your throat, the door opens before you can even scream.

A hand covers your mouth as you yelp and are pulled out.


	2. hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [In the last episode: . You place your head between your legs, closing your eyes hoping to find yourself back at your cozy home.]
> 
> AND SO IT CONTINUES...

A light knock at the cabinet suddenly awakens you causing your head to slam against the cabinet's roof. A groan is huffed from your throat, the door opens before you can even scream. A hand covers your mouth as you yelp and are pulled out forcibly out of the under cabinet the floorboards place splinters into your elbow and legs.

"Sh! It's finally gone... Khloè.. She's oh... God. What did we get ourselves into.." It was Shelly. "W.. What do you mean..?" You asked in a hoarse voice. A cough erupted from Shelly's throat.

"I- nothing, come on we need to get up. God you look like hell." Shelly claims as she pulls you up onto your feet, your bare feet touch the wooden floor.

"I heard Kurt scream from my shed and that's on the other side of the property. I'm sorry I just ran, I just... I was scared of that thing. He was a monster that ripped poor ol' Khloè to shreds." A tear streams down Shelly's cheek as you set a hand on her shoulder and whimper.

"What should we do? What about the others? Who's killing us?" You asked as she started pulling you to the living room, it was trashed, blonde sandy hair that looked like Kurt's was ripped with pieces of scalp and blood was on the floor, and a decapitated arm with what seems like Kurt's skull tattoo.

Where's his body? Only an arm?

You look down in shame, was this your doing? What if you just stayed fucking quite, would this have happened? Maybe you didn't have control over this at all.

"It's not your fault you know, at least you tried to help Kurt." Shelly says in reinsurance, she shakes in sadness then lets out a sigh and says.

"We can't just go. My car is broken, the house phone was supposed to be repaired but those men never even bothered to show up." Shelly explained as she told you a plan to capture this monster.

Grabbing a pipe Shelly hands it to you, feeling the cold rust against scrape your skin, you huff out a sigh. Fighting isn't really your strong suit, hell you didn't like it at all. Shelly grins at you as she sets up a rusty old bucket on top of the front doorway. Like a old joke about to play on your dad, but instead of the dad it's a murder.. Great.

Crouching down behind the couch Shelly slides open the dirty window. Then yells.

Why she yelled, no one knows.

"What are you doing?!" You whispered loudly. She turns to you with a questioning smile. "What? I'm bringing the monster to us. Come on {y/n} I thought you were smarter than that."  
Your smile descends, something feels wrong. Like her nervous and skittish behavior, no not one to be scared but one to committing a bad act.

"What? What do you mean I should be smarter than that?"

"Well I mean you came into a strangers home with her friends over, and after you caused that hideous dent in my car. Hell this isn't even my actual home, it's just some run down building. I thought you'd notice after I don't know... The many damn fucking times. Maybe you should be considered retarded." Shelly steps toward you with a big grin on her face. Stepping back with the bar in your hands, you pass the couch.

"He'll be here any second now and when he gets here, oh he'll rip you a new one."

"...Shelly, is this really about your car?!"

"What? No. I need this thing to feed on people, and since you decided to hit my car you're gonna be the final desert, he'll toy and play with you until you're nothing but a bag of useless flesh!!"

"I never thought of you as someone to do this!-" You flinch at Shelly's horrid scream.

"Shut it! I can't wait anymore. Hayseed get the hell in here!?" And with that the front door cracks open to reveal.. The scarecrow you've been working on, moving with no string attached. Breathing heavily, orange eyes stare as soon as it enters the home. Shelly yanks the scarecrow by the arm causing the rotted limb to fall off. She cusses herself.

"Now Hayseed, I see you've been busy feeding off my friends. But now since I made a deal with you my friend, I'd like you to.." She gestures her hand holding his limp arm to you. "Get rid of her, make her suffer."

Hayseed cackles and moves towards you, limping in it's peg leg. Floorboards creaking with every step he takes. "M.. My.. Sh-..iela..come..he...re.."

You drop the bar to the ground and make your way upstairs, you feel your eyes prickle and warm drops falling down your cheeks.  
You open your mouth but close it. You wouldn't even know what to say to her. Nor this thing.

The hold in the stairs caused you to fall a bit making you scream, quickly you pull yourself out and make your way upstairs.

Finally in the loft area you cringe at his footsteps.

"Please... Don't do this!" You cried, as you hit the lofts railings. Hayseed giggles and coughs a few bits of hay out despite his mask? 

"N.. Nah.. I- want to... K..eep ya.." He laughs before his left hand reaches out for you, you lean on the bars to keep space between you, but little did you know that was a bad idea. The rotten wooden railing crack under your weight and suddenly you're falling hearing the scarecrow's strangled scream seeing you fall.

Falling from the second floor wasn't enough, your back makes contact with the living room floor instantly breaking through until you finally hit a cement ground.

Your back hurts from the impact, and a piercing pain is present on your stomach area. Looking down to your belly you gasp. A thin metal rod was lodged into your stomach area. Yelping in pain you grab onto it.

You faintly hear voices upstairs and suddenly feel faint, this pain is too much to bear. Struggling to get up, you crawl your way behind a crate, your body slumps over trying to make you sleep. Shaking it off you hear the basement trap door open and slam shut making the wooden doors clash and produce little splinters.

Hearing only one foot and a wooden stick thumping hard onto the cement you fear it was that THING. Covering your hand with your mouth you only hope it would not make you breath so loudly. Tears of pain and hurt stroll down your cheek. Leaning your head back onto the wall; suddenly it caves in.

"H-hold s..still mate!" He croaks as he lunges behind a crate only to find nothing, he groans and he steps back. "S... Sheila, com..e out where eva' ya are...!"

You were relieved to find tiny crawl space behind that crate when you did, otherwise you'd be dead. The crawl space luckily led outside, your knees covered in mud as the rain cackled loudly against the ground and corn stalks. Breathing heavily you pull yourself up onto your feet and start to limp away from the house.

Hand on your stomach to subside the pain, you struggle to walk any further. Looking down at the metal protruding from your body you groan. You have to do it at some point and now is the time to do it. Whimpering as you grasp the metal rod.

"Oh GOD!" You yelled at the piercing pain on your stomach, then harshly yanked it out. You scream and cut yourself off when you covered your mouth. Dropping it onto the ground you hold your wound sobbing. You want to scream all over this damn shitty place. Grabbing your aching stomach you limped away from that fucking house.

Whining and crying you've hoped the rain would cover your harsh cries and sobs, pushing corn stalks out of your way. Then you tripped; mud and rain soaking you, weeping and grasping at the muddy ground. Looking up seeing the horrid corn stalks towering over you.

You have to find something to sterilize your wound and hopefully out of the rain. Finally getting your footing you push yourself up holding onto your wound. Sighing in the numbness you pull aside the wet hair on your face.

The cornfields looked so welcoming when you had a first glance, but now they were a hiding place for now.

Huffing and eyes filled with fear and a hint of determination, your eyes finally land on two orange lights far away, you hoped its a barn or a building far better than the one you were in a few hours ago. Your sweater covered in faded blood(due to the rain).

Turning back you don't see the house anymore glad maybe you can find help. Breathing heavily you continue your walk to the barn. Your feet covered in mud and scratches the ache and burn, hair matted and soaked, clothes drenched to the bone. You felt uncomfortable.

Naked.

That's how you feel; Like someone was watching you- it was nothing, that monster couldn't have caught up to you. Not in this horrid weather, neither it's peg leg could get past this soft dirt.

//

It's been- you don't know how long it's been but you're now close enough to see this barn, the orange lights burnt out on your way here. But that was fine, no longer out of the rain you go.

You've managed to hop over the wooden fence with a struggle. Yelping feeling the wound reopened and bleeding. Breathing heavily your feet hits the mud, sinking just a little.

The barn in front of you looks so comfy you feel the heat resonate from within it, making your way into the barn you throw off your brown stained sweater onto the ground making a gross 'PLOP!'. Your tank-top was dirty as well as the sweater.

The concrete felt warm- yet cold against your dirty feet. Heavy breaths escape from your throat as vapor, inhaling the smell of iron from your sweater makes you gag. Slowly adrenalin escapes from your body, hunching over bile finally rises from within your throat. 

Vomit paints the cement in a gross tanish colour, tears prickle from the lack of air as you hold your stomach trying to be rid of the bile. Soon after you finally stopped and wiped the corners of your mouth. 

Raising a hand you slap your cheek, hard- waking you out of your cold spell and into reality. 

The barn was a mess, the smell of wet hay wafted through your nostrils almost calming you. But, now you knew better- better than to trust people you thought were your friends. But truthfully you felt horrible about Shelly's friends, they might have had a part, could've. 

Again you still had sympathy for them, Khloè and Kurt were just slaughtered not even two hours ago. You felt hopeful you'll escape and find the rest of the people, but maybe you're too hopeful.

Despite the rain clashing and banging onto the ground aggressively, you hear cornstalk's shake. Intimately you squat down, crawling into a small hill of hay you feel your head spin. Going into the complete back you felt the wall. Spiders and other tiny insects crawl in your hair as you try holding your breath.

Could he have- it have followed you? How the fuck did it manage to get around in this weather. 

Making haste and weakened from the wound on your belly, you push the barn doors shut. Better safe than sorry.

Every little move felt worse with each breath and you were starting to get fatigued. This won't be too good when that 'thing' shows up with Shelly riding on it's shoulders.

But how is that Thing walking with no stings to be seen? 

Why were you incredibly naive to people, You really thought Shelly was a friend. Well acquaintances. But still, good manners are a GOOD thing. Oh yeah- you're so sorry for trusting people in a nice town. Gosh. 

Getting angry with yourself and Shelly, you wrapped your arms around your cold body.

The thing is probably out there, waiting like a hunter to prey scenario; Cat waiting for the mice to take the cheese. You won't let it catch you.

But then again thinking back to what it called you before you fell down due to moulding wood. 

'C--ome here…. M-...y Sheila'

A name? But it did have a thick Australian accent. Why was he calling you his? You don't belong to anybody… Yet this is an unnatural creature- that you worked on. 

How did this creature even become alive? You remember your hands touching the skin, leathery skin. There's only hay stuffed in it, so how was it moving and freely. 

Then you remembered, you pricked your finger, but continued to work on its body leaving a finger blood print on his ankle. How can this make sense?

Suddenly a curdling scream can be heard, even through the rain causing a shiver through your spine. 

It sounded close.

Like, really close.

Deciding it was best you didn't move nor make even a little breath for as long as you can. You can hear thunder and suddenly a thud on the door of the barn. 

Fear struck as you scurried away to find a good hiding spot. There's a way leading to a tiny platform, but that's where they'd expect you to be.. 

Hay was another option, it layed in a huge pile. Digging your way into the yellowish brownish weeds, you kept hearing thuds like a constant beating was taking place behind the barn doors. 

Sweat dripped down your arms as you crawled into the hay pile. Breathing heavily as you feel tiny bugs on you. Looking through the straws you can make out the door.

It suddenly went quiet, nothing but the sound of rain and the creaks of the barns movement. 

The door slings open abruptly, hinges screaming. Panting is heard along with the familiar click and foot stomp.

"I nee- more." It's voice crackled with doom.

"You bastard- I love you!" A female voice suddenly says. It was Jane, what was she doing? Throwing the monster's mask onto the ground showing its terrifying face.

"I love you so, so much Jamie, and I'll continue to love you- let us run away together let me have your children…" Jane claps her hands stained with crimson and deep cuts.

It begins its voice rugged and unfazed. "N...not-"

You can see Jane kneel down to her knees hand on his waist, her head leaning close to him.

"Not what my Jamie?"

The creature was still for a few moments before laughing in an unsettling tone. His voice creaked and the stitches holding his mouth threatened to become undone. 

Suddenly the scarecrow bends down to Jane's seated height.

"No….t my- sheila." He cackles once again as he suddenly grabs hold of Jane's throat, her gurgling and attempts of breath bring tears to the surface of your eyes. Wanting to look away, but you couldn't.

Jane's hand wraps around his tightening wrist, then after a few moments later she hangs lifeless.

"..."

Your hands covered your mouth tightly scared at what he did to Jane… what he could do if he were to spot you.

He was dead quiet as he finally hears the sickening crack of her thin neck, and carelessly drops her to the ground.

The scarecrow looks over the barn, until he spots the mask he wore. Limping to it with his bare foot slapping and his peg leg clicking with each step. 

He yanks it off the ground and shoves his head into it, inhaling the smell of hay and leather.

"St-tupid… cunt" Stuttering as it turns to look at the lifeless woman. 

Turning to head out of the humid barn he spots something.

"Ooh- wha..ts this?" 

Picking it up he holds it close to his face; your heart dropped, it was the sweater. He looks around giddy, then he brings it to his face lifting the mask only over his mouth. 

A black tongue escapes his mouth and trails down the moist sweater licking up the blood. Looking and witnessing this makes you sick, you can feel the bile shoot up your throat, your stomach can't handle much more of this disgusting abuse. 

Sadly you swallowed it, and shiver as it tasted gross. 

"Ohh…..'s good...a-h." Tossing the sweater to the side he licks his lips greedily. 

Thinking he'll leave made you feel hopeful, eyes, following his legs as he makes his way to the barn doors. 

Then he stopped walking.

It's dead silent. 

The rain pours from the roof onto his body, then he snickers. 

The snickers turn to loud giggling.

Now it's laughing loudly. 

"I-i… know...y-you're 'ere." 

He turns around eye lights shifting around the barn room, his eyes scanning across your as he looks at the platform. 

A low rumble comes from his throat, as he then looks down at the platform, eyes locking with yours. 

You felt like death was looking you in the eye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost half way there.


	3. the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [In the last episode..]   
> A low rumble comes from his throat, as he then looks down at the platform, eyes locking with yours. 
> 
> You felt like death was looking you in the eye..  
> [And so it continues]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm i love danger..

The eyes of the mask moved as he tilted his head to look closer to the hay pile. You could feel his suspension rising just by the stance of his body.

Seconds turn into minutes, as he stood in that same spot for what feels like a full thirty minutes. He twitched and tiny chuckles released from his throat.

Instantaneously his foot made its first horrid step towards your hiding spot. A gasp almost made its way from your throat. 

The creak of his prosthetic leg heard bouncing through the barn's walls, it felt like he was taunting you. 

Slow and steady steps, it was almost memorizing much like a metronome.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick...

The noise ended and it became dead silent, your eyes widening not noticing just how close this Hayseed was to you.

Then all at once you can feel his presence in front of you, his breath sounded rugged and strained. 

You can see a long tentral(?) escape from underneath it's mask, onix black and intimidating. Scared of not knowing what to do… he's backed you into a corner.

Haven't even realized your lungs were screaming for air, you faintly and fearfully let in a bit of air. Eyes wide like a doe facing a lion head on. Like a predator to a prey..

The atmosphere couldn't get any thicker, lightning stuck loudly outside letting you get a glimpse at Jane's body in the corner.

Maybe… maybe you can get out of this alive, you just need to play your cards right.

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on your side. The sudden feeling of cold metal was met uncomfortably at your throat, squeezing.

Pulling your shocked body out of the hay pile with ease, he kept his mechanical hand tight around your throat.

Voice loud with greed,"A-ha!... gotcha!" 

Ears ringing from the lack of oxygen and sudden surprise. Your hand reaches for his arm, trying to break free. Tears well up in your eyes.

His grip didn't show any sign of lacking the arm. You looked at the mask in fear, your face reflecting in the eyelights. 

Gasping for air all you could do is swinging your hands at him hoping to get him to let you go. He laughs at your struggle.

"Aces…. I-ima' hafta eat ya if yew continue to m- ove." 

Dropping you roughly onto the floor, you instinctively take as much air as you can, gasping and coughing. Stomach aching from the sudden drop. He stands above you with his intimidating height, giggling in excitement, breathing heavy.

"Tha' cunt wants ya… Sh...elly…" 

Looking up, you see the Hayseed's mask was ripped off his face. Dropping it to the ground, you can fully see his horrid face. 

"Wh.. Why are you d-doing this?" You asked hiccuping.

Stitches threatened to come loose as his grin stretched to his ears. His eyes were luminous like a sunflower, hay protrudes from almost every stitch. His 'hair' also consists of hay which has blazed tips. The limb that fell off a few hours ago was aggressively stapled back on (no doubt by Shelly..).

Looking at the details that had littered him, you didn't even notice that his hand was reaching down to your head level, fingers inbeding themselves into your hair and roughly pulling upwards.

"AH!"

Yelling at the sudden pain, you instinctively went to grab your hair which proved to be fruitless.

Pulling, the Hayseed brings you up to his disgusting face, hand still entangled in your hair traumatizing your scalp. Grunting at him tightening his hold.

Hayseed brings his face close to yours, his mouth opening, his teeth jagged and humanoid. You screamed and closed your eyes as he leaned his face closer and closer.

"No! I don't wanna die!"

You feel his breath on your face.

Heart pounding.

God.

He's going to eat you alive..

You're gonna die.

Scrunching your face even more waiting for the bite. But all you feel is a wet slither on your cheek, it was surprisingly cold and made you shiver in disgust.

Peeking open an eye you reeled back your head in revolt, but unfortunately that didn't get you very far. A strum of giggles rumble from Hayseed's body and he forces your face extremely close to his. His tongue, long and black swishes over your eyelid. 

"Please! Please stop!" 

This request goes unnoticed and he pulls your body way too close for comfort, making your chin rest upon his shoulder, legs dangling to the upper part of his peg-leg.  
His metal arm finds itself around your waist, pressing you into him and lets go of your hand with the other. 

His voice booms around the barn walls.  
" 'ow don't- ya dare.. Hit me, or.." He turns a tiny bit so you can catch a look at Jane's limp, unmoving form. Her face blue, eyes looking straight at you. 

You shiver against the Hayseed's threat, a wail crawls its way from your throat as he snuggles into you. His tongue continued to trek around your face, licking up any tears you had to shed.

Even when you moved your face away from his he'd always angle his face to get back to licking.

Your foot makes contact with his splintering peg-leg. It was moist and the soft feeling of rot was present. 

Tongue made its way around your ear canal, and you made your choice. Your left foot reeling back and you put all your might into your leg kicking hard against the wood causing it to snap.

He yelped and let you go in shock, his back landed hard on the ground with a sickening crack. As soon as his arms drop, you back up but end up falling on your ass a bit aways from him.

"... Wha… Sh-eila."

He grunts and his eyes trailed to as you rubbed your foot that you'd kicked him with.  
Pulling yourself up, you only noticed he started to crawl to you huffing in rage.

Standing up fully you back away from his struggling form.

"Fuck! Ya- can't! Yer mine!" Anger in his tone as he continued to crawl towards you. Even on the ground he still looked intimidating.

You decided you didn't even want to stick around, bare feet slapped the hard cement as you pushed open the barn doors. The rain trickled down lightly, hinting that it would stop raining soon. 

As you run, you can hear the Hayseed cursing loudly in rage. With your back turned you go back into the cornfields to throw him off. The corn leaves whip your face as you run as fast you could.

Suddenly there was an orange-yellowish light that made you see your shadow. Stopping for a second you turn your back to see that the barn was in a blaze. The fire swished and climbed up to the barns roof top. Engulfing it.

How..?

Your eyes widen as a figure makes itself present, stumbling with a shittly made wood peg. His stance sharp and tense, filled with utter rage. Bending his back he lets out a loud yell that made the barn come crashing down.

The sensation on your pinky starts to feel fuzzy as the barn was completely in flames you made that as your cue to run once again.

Your legs begged you to stop, your left foot mildly injured from your escape, but. Dare you stop running then the Hayseed might jump you. 

The thought of being brutally murdered like the others made it the more worse.. Of course you feel like you had some part of this..

You haven't even realized you'd been sobbing this entire escape. Only trying to tell yourself it was just the rain.

After five minutes of running, you trip over a root of a tree. Landing onto your stomach you cried loudly. Feeling the wound ripping open once again, but this time it hurt a lot more. 

You struggle to push yourself back up, adrenalin expelling from your body. Getting yourself to get up, you look around to find some place to rest and hopefully it will be more than just fifteen minutes.. 

You couldn't help but turn to the far away barn which was finally tumbling down, the flames were big and threatened to climb to the cornfields.

The Hayseed made it out.. Still alive and wanted to kill you… Why couldn't you have stayed home?

Shelly was also on the prowl, wanting to feed you to what she claimed a god. 

Walking away, you look out for a tiny spot to hide. Squinting your eyes can make out a broken silo in the dark. Getting closer to the silo you feel yourself sigh in relief. 

The structure would have been a lot taller, but since it was old the top of the silo had fallen down.

A hole was shown on the silo's side. Crouching down you crawl into the hole to make it into the huge cylinder. Cobwebs littered the place as well as mother nature seemed to be claiming what was hers. 

It was cold unlike the barn.. But it'll have to do.

The ground was rotten wood that threatened to break even with your tiny crawls. Each time the wood would creak, it would give you a bit of ptsd when you fell and a metal rod was protruding from your side. 

You had a lot to think about, had a lot to figure out. Looking down you tried to piece this together.

Shelly and her friends talking in 'reverse' didn't feel so much as a joke as you first thought it was. 

Some… Ritual maybe? 

What about the many times your pinky would ache. You have speculation that it has something to do with the Hayseed.. 

Hayseed… You've just been calling him that just because that's what Shelly had called him.. But now that you think about it Hayseed is known as a curse.. Well a folklore curse.

A tale of a mad scientist sold his soul to a witch just to give him the secret to unlocking the power of life. 

Before he had become a 'mad' scientist he lived with the love of his life, until she suddenly had passed away from mysterious health issues.

The loss of his loved one, he took it hard and sold his heart to a witch who had promised to give him the gift of life. Only if she gets his soul. 

Of course blinded by heartbroken and greed, he accepted her deal.

Wanting to use his lover's body as a first experiment, he tried, and tried.

But her body rejected the gift.

With her body rejecting the gift, he cut her arm off and sealed it in a jar to forever have a piece of her.

He grew crazier over the years of loneliness. 

All he ever wished was to be known for, he wanted to impress the king, but the king could care less for what the scientist made.

Rejected, he devoted his life to prepare for his revenge against a king that had humiliated him. 

When he lost his fight, he ran away from his hometown leaving people to believe he'd died.

Years later, the Witches deal in act, hay would sprout from his skin. With his body quickly aging and rotting he had to stitch his… skin together.... 

Not wanting to think about the rest of the story, you tried to think about the next clues.

Jane, the woman who clings to the Hayseed. Sexually touching him, begging him. Wanting him. 

The sight freaked you out when you saw it.   
Jane wanted to have sex with something…. Monstrous.

You remember when he chuckled at her begs, the hand that was dangerously was inching closer to his…. His hand clenching her throat; struggles and gargles of her trying to breath.

It was horrifying to watch.

When he started to feel you up, he violated your body and face. His tongue, cold and sandpaper(y).

Huffing deeply into your body. You now felt disgusting...

The way he called to you when you broke his rotten peg-leg, the anger in his eyes, the frown on his lips. 

He looked like you betrayed him; stabbed him in the heart and left him there. More the satisfaction you got. 

But… the farm suddenly went up in flames. How..? How could it have done that when there was absolutely nothing in there that could have started a fire.

Nevermind that though.. Hayseed made it out of the building alive. The loudness in his lungs when he screamed. Louder than the fires that covered the barn.

Fires of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of junkenstien. I got caught up in the moment of loreee. Also its a bit short...


End file.
